Mais do que imaginei
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: Harry, nunca imaginou amar alguém como ele a amava, ela foi tudo que houve de bom na vida dele, e ele percebeu que nunca haveria um caminho para ele, que ela não trilhasse junto.e foi mais do que ele imaginou, quando ficaram juntos pela primeira vez.


**Mais do Que Imaginei**

Harry corria pelos corredores de Hogwarts sentindo seu coração ser tomado pela dor e seus sentidos começarem a lhe trair. O efeito da poção estava ficando mais forte.

Sua visão estava ficando embaçada, e suas pernas começavam a fraquejar.

- eu não posso parar agora eu tenho que chegar até ela... Eu tenho que contar a verdade a ela... Ela não pode ir sem saber...

Era nesses pensamentos que ele encontrava forças para continuar a correr.

Quando chegou a torre da grifinória entrou pelo retrato, e procurou em todos os lugares a presença dela, que não lhe saia da mente, a mulher que ele magoara.

Estava correndo desde que ouvira que ela estava indo passar o feriado em casa e talvez não retornasse mais.

Todos os outros alunos não se assustaram ao vê-lo naquele estado, todos sabiam que ele estava assim por escolha, ele o viram destruir o coração dela, e sabiam que agora diante da perda eminente dela, ele poderia ver claramente que não havia outro caminho para ele, que não fosse o lado dela.

Simas se aproximou de Harry, ao ver que ele estava pensando um meio de entrar no dormitório feminino.

- ela não esta mais aqui Harry.

Harry ouviu a frase como se estivesse vindo de muito longe, o pânico e angustia lhe deixavam com os sentidos tontos, auxiliando a poção do atordoamento.

Ele se virou lentamente e deu de cara com Simas que agora tinha a namorada Parvati.

- é verdade Harry, ela saiu faz uns quinze minutos, com os pais, e levou as malas, creio que se quiser encontrá-la agora deve ir até a estação.

Harry não esperou mais nada e correu em direção a passagem que dava a Homesgade, suas forças pareciam ter voltado talvez o efeito da poção que Gina tinha lhe dado estivesse passando, pois seus sentidos pareciam estar mais atentos, nem sequer esperou para ouvir que Rony estava com ela...

Quis enganar meu coração

Mas foi em vão, a verdade vem e não dá.

E eu só penso em te encontrar

Harry sentia-se completamente perdido desde o dia em que se afastara dela, procurara em outros braços encontrar o que havia, nos delas, em outras bocas o sorriso que lhe acalmava, mas foi tudo em vão.

Ele escolhera trilhar um caminho sem ela, ao vê-la deitada com a vida em riso no chão frio da sala das profecias, ela arriscara tudo por ele, e ele naquele momento compreendeu que não sobreviveria sem ela, poderia viver sem amor, mais jamais viveria sem ela, foi isso o pensamento dele naquele dia triste e cinzento que ele perdera o padrinho, ele pensara que precisava se afastar dela.

Mas...

**_Eu quero o teu amor._**

**_Se eu disser que eu perdi a direção_**

**_Se eu disser que machuquei meu coração_**

**_Quando disse não_**

Ele percorria o caminho com pressa, e tudo que olhava a lembrava, lembrou todas as vezes que fizera este caminho com ela, aproveitando o dia, ouvindo sua voz, e vendo seu sorriso, que ele sempre achara que era só pra ele, e agora não era mais...

**_Tudo que eu vejo me lembra você._**

**_E é impossível te esquecer por isso vem amor._**

Mas nem ele acreditara nisso, tentou esquece-la, tentou se apaixonar por outra garota, mas nada fazia seu coração bater no ritmo do dela.

Ele sentiu as lágrimas caírem molhando seu rosto do mesmo modo que acontecera no dia em que ele destruirá seu coração, quando ela lhe dissera que o amava...

Podia ouvir claramente em sua mente a voz dela, suave e doce... Tomada por uma decisão de deixar claros seus sentimentos, e o que ele fizera? Ele a magoara dizendo que não a amava...

_**- Harry, eu te amo... Mesmo que você não me ame, isso não mudará.**_

Ele a viu se afastar naquele dia, com lágrimas no olhar e observou os rostos dos colegas da grifinória nos dias que seguiram, todos o olhavam com pena, e ele se sentia miserável, ela nunca mais lhe havia dito nada, e raramente era vista sempre mergulhada nos deveres de monitora e em outros assuntos que ele agora não sabia...

**_De tudo que vivi você foi mais_**

**_Do que eu imaginei ser capaz._**

**_Se eu tiver todo o teu calor outra vez aqui._**

Chegou ofegante a estação, viu o trem parado, e correu em busca dela, parou sentindo seu coração falhar ao ver sua amada com o rosto escondido pelos braços de Rony, cada fibra de seu ser se quebrou e em seus olhos poderiam ser visto a dor que sentia.

Viu ela se afastar e entrar no trem, enquanto rony cabisbaixo se afastava em sua direção.

Viu o espanto nos olhos do ruivo quando ele lhe viu.

- Harry? O que esta fazendo aqui? – Rony não entendia o amigo, que fizera sofrer a única mulher que ambos amavam, e agora aparecia ali, e ficava mudo parado.

- eu vim... – Harry agora duvidava se devia falar com ela ou não.

Rony ao perceber a intenção do amigo, passando pelos próprios sentimentos disse às palavras que sabia ser para ele, o fim da sua esperança em ter ela ao seu lado.

- se você pretende falar com a Hermione, deve ser rápido o trem está partindo e se ela sair da sua vida agora você sabe que ela jamais voltara, e se você fizer isso saiba meu amigo, por mais que você a ame, eu também amo e vou lutar por ela, pois não quero a ver sofrendo por você.

Rony bateu levemente no ombro de Harry como que para lhe dar forças.

Harry não esperou mais nada e entrou correndo no trem passou por todas as cabines, sendo guiado, pela maior força que tinha, sendo guiado pelo amor que sentia pela sua melhor amiga, segundos se passaram até ele chegar e abrir a porta da cabine em que eles sempre ficavam os pais de Hermione o olharam assustado, mas compreenderam que eles deveriam dar a ele a chance de falar com a filha, saíram os deixando sozinhos.

Hermione que estava profundamente mergulhada em sua própria dor, não o vira entrar, mas sua mente fora invadida pelo suave perfume de grama recém cortada, pergaminhos e sândalo, o perfume de Harry...

Quando levantou seu olhar seus olhos se cruzaram...

**_Olhe bem para os meus olhos para sentir._**

**_Quanto eu sofri_**

Minutos que pareceram eternos se passaram com eles apenas se olhando, vendo nos olhos um do outro a dor que sentiam com a separação.

Harry deu um passo à frente e se ajoelhou em frente à Mione que ainda olhava os olhos verdes que amava mais do que a própria vida, estava disposta a esquecer quem era pela dor de não ser amada por Harry, estava disposta a largar o mundo mágico, pois não conseguia estar ao lado dele, sem sofrer, pois seu amor era tão forte, e neste momento ao vê-lo ali na sua frente ela vislumbrou o mesmo sentimento que sentia, ela sempre achara que Harry a amava, mas ele havia lhe dito que era apenas como amiga, mas agora ela via desejo, carinho, respeito e acima de tudo amor nos olhos dele, será que ela poderia se enganar tanto assim?

Harry quebrou o silêncio.

- Mione, eu sei que lhe magoei, mas eu menti, menti para mim e para você, quando disse que te amava apenas como amiga, menti quando disse que preferia em afastar de você. Não há em minha vida nada de bom, que você não faça parte, ou seja. Todos os meus dias felizes você esteve comigo, eu te amo, tanto que nunca seria capaz de imaginar palavras para lhe dizer, você sempre foi a melhor de nós em tudo, sei que se fosse você saberia exatamente o que dizer, mas você também não teria errado em tentar fugir do que sentia.

Hermione tinha um brilho no olhar.

- e minha amada eu te amo, exatamente do jeito que você é. Hoje eu sei que preciso de você, que você é minha alma e minha razão de viver. E não posso te perder...

Harry foi silenciado pelo toque suave de Hermione, que tinha a voz baixa e carinhosa.

- Harry, você sempre gostou de mim, mesmo eu sendo às vezes uma intragável sabe tudo, - Harry quis rebater a afirmação dizendo que ele nunca a vira como uma intragável sabe tudo, mas não foi necessário, pois viu que ela sabia disso. – e eu nem me lembro quando comecei a te amar, pois foi tão natural para mim, como respirar, não tem como eu não amá-lo e você nunca me perderá.

**_Hoje eu sei que preciso de você._**

**_E não da para imaginar te perder_**

**_Eu amo teu amor._**

Harry foi tomado pela felicidade ao tocar os lábios dela com os seus, se o mundo terminasse ali, ele diria que foi feliz.

Ele tinha a única mulher que seria capaz de amar e por ela ser amado, nos braços.

Sentia o aroma dos cabelos dela, e o toque quente da pele dela de encontro a sua.

E depois de um longo beijo eles sentaram ali um ao lado do outro sem serem necessárias mais nenhuma palavras, eles ficaram ali, amparando em um abraço os sonhos que eles teriam sempre juntos daqui pra frente.

Quando minutos depois os pais de Hermione entraram viram os dois de olhos fechados, abraçados e com sorrisos nos rostos, saíram de fininho deixando os dois sozinhos.

E na cabine os dois nem perceberam que o trem começou a se movimentar, e nunca o caminho para Londres foi feito com tanta paz e amor do que aquela vez.

Estavam preparados para tudo, porque agora sabiam que nunca mais estariam sozinhos. Sempre seriam...

HARRY&HERMIONE.

**Vivis Drecco ® Mais do que imaginei © 08/2006**

**NT: minha segunda fic Harry e Hermione que pra mim, são um casal fofo, e com possibilidades imensas de existir, amigos que se tornam amantes...**

**em homenagem a minha mana paty selenita que adora esse shipper.**

**H&H amor eterno.**


End file.
